Horizon
by Cynthia Lerums
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella she is wounded deeply but what happens when she decides not to live any longer? What happens when she is found half dead by another family of unknown vampires? Set 60 years after Plot gets better - Summary just beginning
1. First Sight

I sighed as I got out of Lucas' car into the cloudy morning. It had been such a long journey to get to Forks High but it was worth it. Most of the days would be either cloudy or rainy so we had lots of time to spend outdoors. I hated having to start over at a new place almost every three years. It took me that long to start to like a place. Lucas rubbed my arm reassuringly as we walked through the crowded car park. Cynthia, Callum and Freya trailed behind us taking in their new home. Lots of people stopped to stare at us with curious and awed eyes but we were used to this by now. Something metallic glinted out of the corner of my eye and I turned to see what it was. A silver Volvo was parked about six spaces down. I could feel a small pain in my mind, kind of like a paper cut though we would not have felt that at all. I shook my head trying to dispel the annoying feeling.

'Are you okay?' Lucas asked anxiously looking at my expression.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just feel a little uncomfortable' I said trying to banish the worry that was plain on his face. He smiled down at me but it did not reach his eyes. I smiled back just as we entered the English building.

'We'll see you guys at dinner' Freya said cheerfully waving as she walked away with Callum by her side. Lucas bent down and kissed me on the cheek before walking away with the others.

'Come on then. Let's get this over with' I sighed. Cynthia smiled at me and pushed the door open to our class. Thankfully not everyone had entered the class yet so not as many curious eyes stared at us. Everyone was talking loudly seen as the teacher wasn't here so Cynthia and I sat at the very back of the class. One particular boy was staring at Cynthia and when she looked up he winked. She let a low growl slip through her teeth and he immediately turned away in fright. I glanced around the class and my eyes rested on one person sitting at the front. She was small, had pale skin and had short, pixie like hair. I looked through my memories to see if I had seen her before. She looked strangely familiar.

At that moment the teacher entered the room and the whole class fell silent. All the way through the class I couldn't take my eyes away from the mysterious girl. Next to me I heard Cynthia sniff the air. I sniffed too wondering what could have caught her attention. At first I couldn't smell anything apart from the sweet scent of human blood but as I investigated further I found that something was out of place. An unfamiliar scent entered my nostrils and instinctively I stiffened, ready to fight. _Vampire_ I thought as Cynthia took in my rigid pose. But which one? My eyes moved back to the pixie haired girl and narrowed infinitesimally. She turned her head to stare out of the window and I could see her golden eyes. Something was painfully tugging at my memory but I just couldn't find out what. Cynthia turned to stone beside me as she found out who the vampire was and a low growl began to build in her chest.

'Don't' I whispered to her so quietly that only she could hear. Then as the pixie haired girl smiled at her neighbour a name shot through me like an electric current, one that I hadn't heard in over sixty years. Alice. Through all of the confusion and happiness that I felt there were also stabs of pain. Pain so intense that I almost fell off of my chair suddenly consumed my body. I had no idea where it was coming from but I knew it must be something to do with Alice. I searched through all my lost human thoughts to try and find a connection but my thoughts were too hazy.

'What's the matter, Bella? What's wrong?' Cynthia whispered worriedly. The pain must have been easy to read on my face.

I just shook my head unable to speak and closed my eyes in concentration. I must have known vampires in my human life. I must have known Alice and she was connected to something that happened. Something really bad. At that moment the bell rang and I slowly opened my eyes. Alice, in a movement that almost looked like dancing, gracefully walked out of the room. Cynthia stood up just as gracefully next to me and waited while I gathered my things. We swiftly left the classroom to find Lucas leaning against the wall.

'Lucas, we need to talk to you, urgently' Cynthia said in a low musical voice. He followed us outside until we were behind the canteen.

'What is it? Have you seen something?' Lucas asked and a trace of pain crept over her face.

'No, no. We think there are other vampires in this school. I mean apart from us' she said studying Lucas' alarmed expression.

'What are they feeding on?' he asked putting his arm protectively around my waist.

'Animals' I said before Cynthia could speak. 'I saw the girl, she had golden eyes'.

Lucas relaxed a little bit but his expression didn't change. He seemed to think about it before saying 'tell Callum and Freya to keep an eye out. We don't know if there dangerous yet'.

Cynthia nodded and walked towards her next lesson. It began to rain slightly as Lucas pulled me towards Spanish.

'What are we going to do if they are dangerous?' I asked, worry in my voice. Lucas took a stray stand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear before answering.

'I'm not sure. We'll have to be on our guard and we may have to move. I can't have you in danger but I promise I won't let them hurt you'.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and they melted into a pool. He kissed me briefly on the lips before we entered Spanish together and I grinned at Callum. He looked very uncomfortable with so many eyes staring so we decided to sit next to him.

'Did Cynthia explain the situation?' Lucas asked him quietly.

'Yeah. It sucks but I guess it make things a little more interesting than usual' he replied happily, he didn't seem the slightest bit stressed unlike Lucas.

I quickly looked around this class too, trying to find something that would help me understand my human mind a little better. Unfortunately I couldn't find anything but was slightly grateful, I didn't want the agony to return. The class went quickly to my delight, it was hard to watch someone try and teach you something you already knew, especially when you were better at it than them.

At lunch we sat at a round table that was closest to the windows. I stared at my food as the rest of my family discussed what they were going to so about the vampire. I only looked up when Alice entered the canteen. My family stopped talking and watched her warily. She glided gracefully toward a table where two other people sat. My sense of smell told me that they were both vampires. One was a mesmerizingly beautiful blonde female and the other was muscly with short brown hair. The painful tugging started again but it was worse than last time. Why couldn't I remember? This was so frustrating. Lucas saw my pained look and his expression mimicked it. He put his arm around my waist trying to comfort me. I leant my head against his chest and stared at the ceiling.

My family began the discussion again but in much lower voices. I let my mind wander trying my best to ignore the pain. Why was I feeling this way? If it was such an important memory wouldn't I of remembered it by now. I heard someone say my name and I listened carefully to what they were saying.

'I think there's something wrong with Bella. In English she acted the same way towards the girl. I've never seen her like this' it was Cynthia who was talking and she was speaking to Lucas trying her best to keep her voice low.

I stopped listening and casually looked around the canteen at all the humans eating their disgusting food. Hearing the door open I looked towards the entrance of the canteen. Two people entered, one was a male with longish blonde hair and the other was also a male with short bronze hair. As I stared at the second boy a name ripped through me like wildfire. I gasped and clutched the table for support. Lucas was frantically talking to me but I could hardly hear him through the ringing in my ears. The canteen around me became blurred and was spinning. My mind suddenly flooded with images and thoughts from my human life that I never could remember. I saw the bronze haired boy sitting down at a lunch table in this very canteen, him protecting me from a gang of men, glittering in the sun in our meadow, saving me from an evil vampire and telling me goodbye in a forest outside my own home. At the end his name burned through me again. Edward Cullen.

The pain was becoming unbearable though no sound escaped my lips. I gritted my teeth and tried to stop the room from spinning with no success. I could hear voices of my family around me but the ringing was still clear. I thought my head would explode.

'Edward' I whispered as I blacked out, cool hands catching me.


	2. Understanding

Can vampires faint? I heard they could go into shock but I've never heard of them fainting before. My head felt like it was being pumped with so much pressure that it was in danger of exploding. So much new information drifted around in my brain just waiting to be picked up and viewed. He was the key to unlocking my broken past. Edward was the key. Pain, red hot pain like I was being burnt scorched through my mind setting everything alight. Why didn't it stop? I've been lost and broken for all these years and when I find the reason it just hurts even more.

I was beginning to get a hold on the real world again, not this torture of being trapped inside my own head. I reached out and heard beautiful voices, rough with anxiety but they still sounded like music. All I had to do was break out of this shell but it was so hard to do. I felt weak and feeble but I didn't stop trying. Then I heard a new voice, I recognized this one. He sounded pained like he was sharing the feeling I had. It was so beautiful but I was unable to think the name. Why couldn't I? I could smell horrible human food. It hurt to think but I tried anyway. I knew who it was now. Who would release me, who that voice belonged to. _Lucas_ I thought and relief washed through me as my eyelids fluttered open.

'Oh Bella! Are you alright?' Lucas asked hugging me close. I tried to move and felt a little stiff. I was laying down somewhere and it was hard, uncomfortable. I looked around me trying to work out where I was.

'Don't worry Bella. You're home. Everything's okay, you're fine' I could still hear him try and comfort me. I shook my head slightly feeling dizzy in the light; it was so much more different than the darkness of my mind. I looked around and found that I was our living room, the television was turned off and Lucas was kneeling beside me.

'So, um, what happened?' I asked, my voice was a little hoarse. I sat up so that I could see his face; he looked pained while he spoke.

'Well you gasped and it sounded like you were chocking' his voice broke on the last word but he took a deep breath and carried on 'I kept talking to you but you weren't responding and then you suddenly fainted. We brought you back home and you've been here for about six hours'.

'Wow' I said but my mind was unable to keep the abandoned thoughts out of my head. I burned again. Smothering my expression before Lucas noticed I sat up and stretched a human habit I had never been able to get over.

'You said Edward as well, just before you fainted' he added probably wanting to know why. I concentrated hard on my breathing before I spoke.

'Do you remember the night you found me?' I asked him although I knew already what the answer was.

'Yes' he said slowly confusion and pain entered his features. This wasn't a subject we usually talked about and I felt horrible for making him remember.

'Well, sometime before that I used to have a boyfriend named Edward Cullen. We were close and he had saved my life more than once trying to protect me but one night he told me he didn't love me anymore' I winced as I remembered the words Edward had said to me. 'I sank into a depression for the rest of my human life. One day I decided that I had had enough of the agony that this caused me so I ventured into the wood to die. That's when you found me half dead and changed me. When I became a vampire I lost all memory of my human life. Then I suddenly remembered it all today'. I had carefully watched his emotions change throughout my explanation, pain, anger, sadness, understanding and pain again.

'Why did you only remember today?' he asked a little confused 'why not any other day?'

'Because today I saw him in the canteen' I told him.

'How could he-' Lucas' face suddenly filled with understanding. 'He was a vampire?' he whispered.

I nodded feeling the pain in my body and winced briefly. His face turned angry and he snarled violently.

'Lucas?' I asked, a little afraid 'Lucas, what's up?'

'I'm going to rip his head off' he growled, lip curling to show off his sharp, gleaming teeth.

'Lucas, don't!' I cried as he flew with blinding speed out of our house. I chased after him thankful that I was just that bit faster than him. When I was close enough I flung myself at him and we both crashed to the forest floor in a heap.

'I said don't' I told him staring deep into his eyes to show I meant it. The anger faded quickly as he stared back into my eyes. He put his bottom lip out into a pleading expression and I laughed. He didn't know how funny he really looked, especially when he was covered in dirt.

'I love it when you laugh' he said smiling whilst pulling me onto his lap. I smiled back up at him and his golden eyes melted. He bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I braided my hands in his hair and held his face to mine. He laid me down on the floor gently still cradling my face in his hands. My hand twisted around his neck and he put his free hand on my back pulling me closer.

After some time he sighed and pulled away. We both lay on our backs looking up at the slowly darkening sky. It was so beautiful. I could see so much with my supernatural eyes. Lucas propped himself up on his elbow to look at me. The excitement hadn't left his eyes yet and they danced.

'So what do you want to do about Edward?' he asked casually.

'I'm not sure. It might be best to move but I don't know if I'm capable of that' I told him truthfully. But what could we do? I wouldn't be able to leave when I had just remembered my past. There was a deep aching in my stomach and I knew what it was. I wanted to talk to him. Show Edward what he had done to me though I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit grateful. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have met Lucas.

'Then we'll stay. If it gets too much for you we can always leave' he said standing up and holding out one hand for me. 'We'll need to get back before the others wonder where we've gone'.

I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. We ran together back to the house, holding hands the whole way. When we got back Freya was on the computer writing at top speed. I was surprised the keyboard hadn't smashed up yet, she had broken the last five. I looked over her shoulder and she was experimenting with art on the computer. It was just like her to be doing this; she was a very creative person. All around the house we had abstract paintings and sculptures dotted everywhere. She also played music, wrote poems, drew art, wrote stories and composed her own music. Once she drew me a picture of myself but had little things change to show my personality and it was magnificent. I had it up in my room above my bed. Of course the bed was only used as a prop.

'Where are Callum and Cynthia?' Lucas asked.

'They went out hunting' Freya said turning around in her seat to face me 'how are you, Bella?'

'I'm much better thanks' I replied smiling. I wanted to say something else but Lucas spoke first.

'Hunting?' he asked 'there are at least three unknown vampires out there maybe more and they went hunting?'

Freya looked at him and shock crossed her face. 'Oh' was all she said. All three of us darted out of the house at once following Callum and Cynthia's scent. We shot through the forest as quickly as we could afraid that the rest of our family were in danger. When we reached them Callum had dived at an unsuspecting elk that fell to the ground. There was no other scent to suggest there were other vampires around so I relaxed.

'Hey guys' Callum said looking up from his prey smiling 'what you doing here?'

'We thought you might be in trouble. Are you not aware that there are other vampires around here?' Freya asked a little acid in her voice. Callum laughed loudly and looked at her.

'You think that little girl can bring me down? You must be delirious' he laughed again and went back to feeding.

'I don't think even you can take on three vampires' Cynthia hissed obviously taking this seriously.

'Whatever. We can go now if you're done' he said throwing the drained animal off of him.


	3. Alice!

Lucas, Freya and Callum ran back the way we had just come probably racing each other. I ran at a slower pace with Cynthia at my side. She asked me about what happened in the canteen and she too seemed angry but nowhere near as much as Lucas had been. Not far from our house I caught a different scent. It wasn't Cynthia, or even an animal. It was Alice. I stopped dead and listened ever so carefully. I could hear nothing but Cynthia's light footsteps and a few animals rustling around in the bushes. She stopped just as soon as I had and ran back to me.

'Bella? Come on, were almost there' she said urging me to move but my feet were planted firmly on the ground.

'Cynthia, can you do me a massive favour?' I pleaded. She sniffed the air and her body tensed slightly, she new exactly what I was going to ask.

'You want to see her don't you?' she whispered and then sighed 'Lucas is going to kill me'.

'Please, please, please' I begged 'you know she won't hurt me because we used to be best mates. I promise I'll make sure Lucas doesn't do anything'. She looked towards our house then back at me.

'Fine' she said giving in 'but you can only see the girl. I don't want you in anymore danger than you're already in and try to get back soon. I don't want to argue with Lucas all night'.

'Thank you so much' I said flinging my arms around her into a tight hug and smiling crazily.

'Don't be long' she reminded me and ran off towards our home. I ran in the opposite direction as fast as possible, eager to find Alice. The scent began to grow stronger the further into the forest I went and I became more excited every second that passed. Animals retreated when they heard me tearing through the wood, dodging the trees. I jumped over a river and carried on. I could sense her near me now, hear her breathing. I stopped twenty feet away from where she stood a young deer in her arms. When she heard me she dropped the deer and twisted into a crouching position growling. Of course I would have forgotten her reaction towards me. To her I was just a vampire threat trying to invade her territory. She wouldn't have recognized me seen as I had changed so much and it was at least sixty years ago since we last met.

I stared into her honey gold eyes and memorized her face that I had missed for so long. She was snarling at me threateningly and shifted her weight slightly ready to fight. In that moment my instincts took over and I couched down mimicking her position. She snarled again not once taking her eyes off me. I quickly shook my head trying to remember why I was here. Not to fight but to talk. I stood up straight ignoring my senses that there was danger near and stopped the low growling in my chest. Alice gave me a confused look but didn't relax her position.

'Alice' I said hoping she would recognize my voice though it must be completely different since I had become a vampire. She continued to stare at me viciously but confusion began to leak into her features.

'Please, Alice. Don't fight me' I whispered and her hard golden eyes grew a little softer. She stood up but was still tense. Confusion now covered her face.

'Do I know you?' she asked in her musical voice, now relaxing slightly as she saw I wouldn't try to hurt her. My mind brought in memories of speaking to Alice but her voice had never sounded as magical as this. My newly found thoughts hadn't done her justice at all.

'It's Bella' I told her, watching her expressions carefully 'Bella Swan'. When she heard my name a dozen emotions crossed her face in one long second. There was happiness, pain, confusion, excitement, understanding and at the end her eyes lit up.

'Bella? Really?' she asked staring a little wearily but she couldn't conceal her excitement. I just nodded and smiled.

'Since when did you become a – a vampire?' she asked almost in amazement seeing my pale skin and golden eyes.

'Since I decided I had had enough of trying to live without you' I said acid in my voice. We both knew I wasn't just talking about her but her whole family. I had been glad to some extent that I had forgotten my human experiences for most of my life. If I had to live with _that_ I wouldn't have survived even though I was more durable than I had been.

'This is fantastic!' she cried, probably too excited to hear the pain in my voice of what I had just said 'Just you wait till I tell everyone!' A picture of Edward entered my head at that moment. He wouldn't be happy to see me. When he had left me he thought it was going to be the last time he would have to see me but now that I was a vampire, I would just be an eternal annoyance. It pained me to know this; would our lives have been better for the both of us if we had never met? I knew the answer would be yes but I couldn't imagine a world where Edward wasn't in it.

'Oh no, please Alice. Don't tell anyone I'm here, or at least not yet. I only came to talk to you. My mind has been so blank for so long' I told her remembering that I had a time limit. Even if I did want to see them Lucas would be enraged.

'What do you mean your mind has been so blank for so long?' she asked, obviously curious.

'When I became a vampire all my human memories had been lost. I only remembered them today after sixty years of being in the dark and trust me, it wasn't a pleasant surprise' I said coldly.

'Yeah, about that' she shifted her weight uncomfortably trying to find the right words 'I'm so sorry Bella. We shouldn't have left you like that and without a proper goodbye' she shook her head 'it was incredibly hard to stay away from you. You must know we did it for all the right reasons though'.

'Right reasons?! Alice you left me bleeding!' I shouted unable to keep my voice calm, anger visible all over my face 'if it wasn't for Lucas I'd be dead by now!'

'I know, I know and I'm so very sorry. It was wrong of us, we shouldn't of left. It didn't do much good anyway, he was wrong to think you would be safe on your own but you need to talk to Edward. There is so much he needs to tell you, so much you need to understand' she pleaded sadness in her eyes.

'I think I understand perfectly well. He didn't love me anymore so he left me. End of story' I snapped.

'Please Bella, just say you'll talk to him. For me? You really must know why' she was still pleading with me.

'Why should I? I already know anyway. Why would I want to talk to someone who hates me? Who has been out enjoying himself while I sat depressed putting on a show for Charlie?' I growled, it was hard to speak these words.

'He doesn't hate you!' Alice shouted back 'and if you think he was out enjoying himself then you must be sadly mistaken!' This surprised me and I was speechless. Alice took a deep breath while composing herself and looked back to me.

'Bella, your not the only one who has been through a depression' she said in a calm, quiet voice 'our whole family hasn't been the same without you. Edward doesn't move, doesn't speak and we always have to force him to hunt. It isn't right and I know it's impossible but he seems like he's dying. I know he would go to the Volturi if we let him but he's only holding onto a strand of hope and that's thinning rapidly'.

'What hope? And why would _he_ be depressed?' I asked, through guilt maybe? He was the one who had caused my human death after all.

'We keep telling him that there's still a chance that you're alive seen as we never found your body. He knew this was extremely unlikely but he still held onto it. It's the only thing that's keeping him alive' her eyes grew darker and pain was in her musical voice. 'Please, _please _go see him'.

'Alice, I don't know if I can' I whispered, pain tearing through my chest. I had forgotten about it through the whole conversation and now it burned just as much as it had in the canteen.

'Maybe not now but will you promise you will come see us? Just to say hi at least? It would help our whole family if you would' she asked staring deep into my eyes. I sighed.

'Okay, but when I'm ready and I don't know how long that will be' I replied and her arms swung around me in a vice like grip.

'Thank you so much, Bella!' she said pulling away to smile at me. I looked at the sky and it was already dark. Dammit! I was in so much trouble at home.

'I really have to go now Alice but I'll talk to you tomorrow' I told her. She hugged me one last time and I turned to sprint away into the forest.

**Hi =D Was that okay? I'm really not good at writing as Alice. Do you guys think I should do a part in Edwards P.O.V? I've been thinking about it and it might explain some things but I'm still not sure. **


	4. Wrath

I knew what to expect from my family when I got home so I wasn't surprised when Lucas ran to me while I was closing the door. He put his hands on either side of my face and looked at me with a half mad, half worried expression.

'Do you have any idea what you just put me through?' he asked, straining to keep his voice even. Freya and Callum entered the hallway with Cynthia walking along behind them. She looked at me and threw me an apologetic smile. I smiled back and then refocused on Lucas who was waiting for an answer.

'I was just with an old friend' I explained, avoiding the real question 'nothing to worry about.' His face then became even angrier.

'I know you used to know them Bella, but there was still a chance that they had changed. They could have hurt you'. Of course he was only thinking of Edward. The whole Cullen family were a potential threat to our family but to him Edward was his own personal threat.

'They would never have hurt me' I told him. Even though it had been sixty years since I had seen them all I knew that Carlisle wouldn't have changed his ways. 'Anyway, I only went to see Alice'.

'Bella, you don't seem to understand how much danger you were in. They already hurt you once, what's stopping them from doing it again?'

'That's different' I said refusing to take my mind back. He saw the pain twist in my face and his eyes softened slightly.

'I don't think it is' he whispered hugging me close and kissing my hair.

'I'm sorry' I apologized 'next time I'll tell you first'. He pulled away to look me in the eye.

'Next time?' he asked.

'Well you can't expect me to live along side them and never go to see them again, especially when I've just remembered'. He could understand this surely.

'No, Bella. Definitely not' he said in a stern voice, his eyes going hard.

'You can't stop me. I'll just go when your not here'. I couldn't believe he was trying to stop me from seeing my former family.

'Then I'll just have to be with you from every minute of every day' he said in a confident voice.

'Oh c'mon' Cynthia said butting in 'how would you feel if you were in Bella's shoes? You would want to go see them too.'

'Cynthia this is nothing to do with you, keep out of it' Lucas said turning his body slightly to her direction.

'It's nothing to do with you either. If Bella wants to see her old family I think we should let her' she complained. I smiled at her appreciatively.

'Cynthia it's much too dangerous' Freya said moving slightly closer to me and Lucas.

'Are you going to ask Freya to but out too?' Cynthia asked 'or are you going to let her talk because she's on your side?' _Oh great_ I thought. I was beginning to split my family in two.

'Of course it's nothing to do with her either but she's making a reasonable statement' Lucas argued back. I moved past him and Cynthia just as Callum had begun to join the conversation. I made my way up to my room and sat cross legged on the bed. Why wouldn't Lucas let me see my old family? He didn't know how it felt to be ripped from them and left with nothing. If only there was some way to persuade him that I was in no danger. That would be next to impossible. He was the most stubborn person I had ever met.

I would have to sneak out when he was distracted. If I could gain a head start he wouldn't be able to catch me up. None of them would be able to. I listened downstairs and heard angry voices shouting at each other. This was the perfect time to go. They would be too consumed in the argument to notice I was gone until it was too late. I walked out onto the balcony and breathed in the night air. Then I crouched down and sprung lightly off the wood, landing silently on the balls of my feet. I ran quickly through the forest trying to find Alice's scent. She would be the only one that I would recognize. As I had assumed it wasn't long before I heard somebody chasing after me. Pushing my feet harder I sprinted as fast as I could, weaving through trees and the occasional rock.

'Bella, wait up' Cynthia's voice rang out in the silent night. It was completely quiet but her voice seemed like it belonged there. I held my breath trying to figure out if anyone was with her. When I was sure she was alone I stopped and turned around to face her.

'Are you coming with me' I asked a little excited.

'No, no. Lucas wants to make a deal with you' she said stopping beside me and brushing her hair out of her face. My face fell.

'I don't want to make any deals with him' I said sourly and slowly began to walk away from her.

'Please' she said following me into the dark undergrowth 'it's actually quite reasonable. Just listen for one moment'. I sighed.

'Fine, go ahead' I told her stopping again.

'He says you can go' she began. I stared at her in astonishment. Lucas never usually was swayed on his decisions. 'If you let the rest of us go with you'. I pursed my lips thinking deeply for a moment. That was reasonable.

'But what's stopping me from going now? I could just go straight to Alice's home without having to agree to anything' I said though it would be more convenient if my family were there.

'You _could_ go now but wouldn't it be best to introduce your own family to them. What difference would a day make anyway?' Cynthia said trying her best to persuade me.

'Urgh, fine then. We'll go tomorrow. They'll probably see us at school so I can talk to Alice then' I said running in the opposite direction back to our home. Cynthia sighed in relief and ran to the left hand side of me. When we got back Lucas was waiting for me again. I was prepared for his anger but he merely hugged me.

'Do you think it would be such a bad idea if I chained you to the wall?' he said kissing my forehead. I laughed and was relieved I wouldn't have to have another argument with him, or at least not tonight.

'I think I need to go hunting' I told him feeling the burning in my throat. It was so inconvenient having to go out all the time and feed. At least I wasn't human; they had to eat at least three times a day.

'You can never stay in one place for long can you?' he asked but took my hand and ran into the cool night. After a bit of running I decided to ask a question that had been eating away at me for a while.

'Why did you change your mind?' I asked him. He knew what I was talking about instantly.

'I changed my mind because I was being unfair to you and I began to see that you did know them, much better than anyone else did' he told me, looking down to smile.

'Wow' I said in surprise. He chuckled beside me. The air became sweet and I quickly changed my direction. I concentrated on my senses until I found an elk drinking water by a river. Lucas dashed off into the trees to hunt a deer that had just sprinted away. I launched myself at the elk and landed in a heap with the animal in my mouth.

'Very graceful' Lucas said sarcastically pulling a dead deer along by its legs. I smiled and began to drink the warm blood. After about three elk and a deer I was feeling full. Lucas walked through the trees, his eyes a honey coloured gold.

'Finished?' he asked. I nodded and we ran back home just as the sun began to rise turning the clouds a baby pink.

**Sorry it's so short. I promise to make the next one longer and much more interesting ^_^**


	5. Now another knows

'Bella?' I heard Callum shout up the stairs. I turned my head away from the cloudy morning sky and ran down the stairs. I was hoping it would be sunny today. Then I could spend the whole day exploring around Forks. I had just recently recovered my memory but that didn't mean it had been photographic.

'Yeah I'm here' I said stopping next to him and smiling. We both got into the car where Lucas, Freya and Cynthia were waiting. It was only our third day in Forks but it already felt like home. Today I was eager to see Alice again; we had a lot to catch up on. I was probably going to spend about fifty per cent of my time talking to her. I had two classes with her today and hopefully I would be able to sit next to her. I wondered if she had kept my being here a secret from the others.

The car purred to life quietly and we drove out of the drive and onto the road. Nobody talked on the way to school and Lucas was tense. This was probably because we were about to see my ex boyfriend and his coven which was larger than ours. I was feeling quite excited but also a little worried. I didn't want our families to get into a fight. When we arrived at school I got out of the car and quickly scanned the grounds. I saw Alice stood next to a silver Volvo staring at me. She looked like she was bouncing up and down with excitement. I ran up to her with human speed and she opened her arms wide for a hug.

'I know it's only been a couple of hours but I missed you' she said.

'Where's Jasper and the rest?' I asked her looking around. I couldn't see anyone out of the ordinary apart from my own family.

'I haven't told them' she said shifting her weight uncomfortably 'I thought it was best seen as they would have probably come and kidnapped you'. I laughed and sighed in content.

'How did you keep Edward out of your head?' I asked her remembering that Edward could read minds. Well, except for mine.

'I began to design a new outfit for myself' she said obviously pleased with her creation. 'He was so confused; I haven't made anything for years'. I turned to see my family waiting a couple of meters away.

'Alice, this is my family. Lucas, Freya, Cynthia and Callum' I motioned my hand to each one in turn. My family stared coldly at Alice apart from Cynthia who stepped up and held out a hand.

'Hello Alice' she said smiling as Alice took her hand and shook it. I was so pleased that at least one member of my family was making an effort. The school bell rang and Lucas walked over to my side, holding me close to him. Alice eyed him suspiciously and then pain shot through her face as she understood.

'I'll talk to you in History' I told her and Lucas towed me away to our Spanish class. We sat down in our usual place next to Callum.

'Are we going to see your old family after school?' Callum asked me while the teacher was still out of the room.

'I'm not sure yet' I said 'I'll talk to Alice about it.' The teacher then came into the room and hushed the class. I was relieved that none of the Cullens were in my Spanish class. If they were it would result in Lucas and Callum giving them dirty looks all morning. The lesson passed slowly and I wasn't taught anything I didn't know. Some girls on the back row were staring at Callum who looked like he was being tortured. I had to put my hand over my mouth to muffle the laughter. We were all relieved when we heard the bell signalling the pupils to go to second lesson. I was getting a little over excited knowing that I'd be able to speak with Alice again. When we got to the History building Lucas kissed the top of my head.

'I'll see you after' he whispered, his voice strained with worry.

'Don't worry' I reassured him stroking his cheek 'I'll be absolutely fine'. He smiled at me and unwillingly walked away. I stared after him for a moment before walking into my class. The first person I saw was Alice who was sat at the back corner of the room. She looked like she was about to fall off her chair. A blonde male was looking at her with a confused and worried expression. I realised this was Jasper. I felt like running over to him and giving him a huge hug but of course people would notice and Jasper would instinctively growl, exposing us all. As I sat next to Alice she hugged me tightly. When she let go I had to stretch to make sure that none of my bones were broken.

'Heya again' she squealed with happiness.

'Hi' I said back. For a moment I locked eyes with Jasper who was now staring at me with what only could be described as shock. I felt uncomfortable and turned away back to Alice.

'Poor Jasper' she murmured smiling at him 'he must think he's losing his mind'. Alice hadn't told Jasper that I was still alive; to him it would be like someone coming back from the dead. Maybe it would have been better to tell him. He was going to get noticed soon if he didn't turn around.

'So what have you been doing while I was away?' I asked her. Where had they been throughout my absence?

'Well we first moved to Africa, then we went to Brazil to see the Amazonians and then Carlisle made us go back to school' She told me 'but our family was slowly beginning to split up. Edward had gone off on his own and Emmett and Rosaline went to Canada for about ten years. Twenty years ago Edward came back and soon after so did Rosaline and Emmett'.

'Why did Edward go away?' I asked her. I would have wanted to stay with my family if I was in his situation. Her face became a little unfocused as she spoke.

'As I said, it's something you and Edward need to discuss'. This had confused me to no end and still confused me now. What did I have to talk to Edward about? Why couldn't she just tell me this?

'Why do I have to talk to him? There's no reason why you can't tell me now' I complained. The curiosity was killing me.

'Because it's personally between you two. I can't say anything until you have spoken to him' she said not looking straight at me. I decided to drop it; I wasn't going to get anything out of her.

'What have you been doing? While _we_ were away' she asked after a couple of minutes knowing that I wasn't going to contribute anything to the conversation.

'I was human for roughly six months, then I went vampire' I said flashing my sharp teeth 'then for forty years I had to keep away from humans with me being a newborn and all. After that my family decided I was ready to go back to school if I wanted which I did'.

'They let you learn in a public school after only forty years of trying to master self control?' she asked her eyes widening the slightest bit.

'It was easier for me to resist human blood than it was for the others when they were newborns' I shrugged 'they don't know why but they didn't feel the need to research it'.

'Carlisle will be interested in that' she murmured quietly to herself then her head shot up 'you can come see us today can't you?'

'Yeah but my family are only letting me if they can come along too' I said watching her carefully.

'That's fine' she said excitedly then she pursed her lips 'I like Cynthia. I'm not too sure about the others though. I was wondering ... is Lucas like your boyfriend now?'

'Yes he is' I said a little stiffly. She thought about this for a long time, lots of different emotions crossing through her features. One that I recognised was pain. Why would she find it hurtful that I had a boyfriend? Didn't Edward want me to move on? Well I had and I was happy.

'We'll have to explain to Jasper' she said as the bell went. She was looking at him and he had finally stopped staring at us and was looking straight ahead in what looked like deep thought. I gathered my books and shoved them into my bag. Jasper swiftly walked up to us and he was staring again. He stood rigidly next to Alice.

'Bella?' he asked almost unable to speak with shock. He seemed to be taking in Alice's excitement because he quickly glanced at her hoping she would calm down.

'Hello Jasper' I greeted him and smiled. His face became a little relieved and he hugged me like Alice had.

'Thank god!' he exclaimed pulling away from me. I stared at him questioningly and he noticed. 'I was sick of living in a house where there was no happiness, all that depression was going to make me suicidal. Yesterday when Alice came home happy I was so relieved I followed her around trying not to get in her way while staying as close to her as possible'. Alice laughed, high and musical. 'Is this why you were so happy?' he asked her a smile spreading across his face and he tutted 'you knew Bella was alive and yet you kept it from us'.

'If I told Edward what do you think he would have done?' Alice asked him and Jasper nodded in agreement. We began to walk out of the classroom only now noticing that the teacher was waiting for us to go. When we got outside Jasper turned to us.

'I have to go but we must speak soon. Bella, it's been too long' he said and walked quickly for the doorway.

'See ya' I muttered knowing he could hear me. I turned back to Alice who was concentrating hard on something. I kept quiet until her eyes were back in focus.

'Bella, go hide around that corner, now!' she said frantically pushing me down the hallway 'Edwards coming. He can't see you, not yet. Hide there until he goes away. Go!' I shot around the corner when I understood what she said and waited.

'Hello Edward' I heard Alice say sounding dead. She must have been putting on a show as if not to make Edward suspicious.

'Alice, there's no time! I need to speak with you now!' I heard him say in a velvety voice. I almost gasped out loud but clasped my hand over my mouth. I couldn't make a noise. It had felt like an age since I had heard the sound of his beautiful voice and it was much better than I had imagined. It was different though, rough.

'We're not the only vampires here. There are others' he said quietly, speaking as fast as he could. This was the time. I wouldn't get a better chance than this so I ignored everything Alice had told me. I took a deep breath and stood around the corner to face him.

'Hello Edward' I said sounding strangled.

**Argh! I was hoping I would be able to write about Bella and Edward talking to each other in this chapter. Ah well, you'll just have to wait till later..... R&R pleaseee 3**


	6. Geez!

Okay, maybe it had been a bad idea to tell Edward I was alive, especially in the middle of a school day. I should have waited to go to his house or at least a more remote area. Neither me nor Alice were able to predict his reaction so we merely stood there waiting for it to come. Alice had looked at me with such an annoyed look that I felt more comfortable to look at Edwards disturbed eyes. They were black with thirst with dark purple rings underneath. Now I knew what Alice meant about forcing him to hunt. The second I had stepped out from behind the wall his body had tensed as if for a fight. When he had recognized who I was his arms had fell limp to his sides and his eyes where wide with shock-horror. I'd told Alice he hated me but no, she didn't listen.

It was the longest second of my existence watching Edwards's reaction and I was thankful there were no humans around. He sunk to his knees and covered his face with his hands. It took me a second to realize that he was dry sobbing. Alice stretched out her hand and placed it gently on his shoulder.

'I told you to stay hidden' she hissed at me making sure Edward couldn't hear. I didn't know how to respond so I just stood there uselessly. She was still attempting to comfort Edward though I could tell it was a wasted effort. And I thought Jasper had overreacted.

'Go' she whispered 'I'll come and find you later. Then you can talk to Edward somewhere less public'. At first I moved slowly and then I ran as fast as I could at human speed. I ran behind the school until I got into the trees then ran full pelt towards my home. Why had I been so stupid to reintroduce myself back into Edwards's life in the middle of a public school? He could have lost it. He could have smashed up the whole building exposing us and bringing the Volturi down on Forks.

I sat on the sofa and curled up hugging my knees. How long would it take for Alice to calm Edward down? When would she come and get me? I couldn't bear just sitting here drowning in my own thoughts. Soon one of my family would notice I was gone and they would come and get me. I got back up after only a couple of seconds of deliberation and shot out of the door. I ran back to the stream where I had seen Alice, the wind felt good in my hair and it helped me forget my current situation. I sat cross-legged on a large stone and watched the reflections in the water.

After maybe an hour I heard gentle running come from behind me. I stayed completely still and stopped my breathing. To a human I would have resembled a statue. The running stopped about a couple of meters away from me but I did not turn around.

'Bella, I'm back' Alice said in a calm voice. I listened intensely for other sounds but I could hear nothing unusual. Maybe she had not brought Edward with her.

'Hey' I said back still watching the glistening swirls of water. I knew how uncomfortable this must be for Alice so I slowly turned around. Edward was stood almost a foot away from Alice, his whole body tensed when I stared into his pitch black eyes. This wasn't the Edward I remembered. He was too cold, too isolated and sad. No, it wasn't sadness. This was past sadness, this was depression.

He was staring at me with coal black eyes, deep purple under them. He was so thirsty; it must have been burning his throat out. Alice had been telling the truth when she said he looked as if he was dying. For once his body looked strangely fragile as if it could break with the slightest touch. What had he been through to become like this? It was torture to see him so vulnerable.

'I'm going to go' Alice said after a couple of seconds 'to give you guys a bit of privacy'. I heard her sprint off into the forest but I could take my eyes off Edward. He swallowed before speaking.

'Bella? Is it really you?' he asked in such a broken velvety voice that I began to feel a little panicked. He assessed my expression quickly and took a step back as if he were frightening me.

'Yes' was all I could say. It was such a shock to speak to him. I was half expecting myself to faint again.

'I'm so sorry' he whispered. Wait a minute. _He_ was apologizing to _me_ even though he looked like he was about to die on the spot. This was wrong; he shouldn't be the one apologizing. What had he done to be sorry about?

'For what?' I asked him in confusion 'you haven't done anything wrong. There's nothing you can be sorry for'.

'But there is. I shouldn't have left you that night. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry' he said staring at me sadly.

'You can't control your emotions' I told him 'you didn't love me anymore so it would have been unfair to stay with me. There would have been no point'. He shifted his weight uncomfortably.

'Bella, I did still love you and I love you now. That was never going to change no matter how hard I tried. I lied to you that night because I thought it was best for you. I thought my choice would protect you but instead it got you killed'. I stayed perfectly still, not breathing, not moving an inch. This couldn't be true. It can't be true. Why did he have to try and wreck my life when it was so perfect? I was with Lucas and I wanted to stay that way forever.

'How could leaving me possibly protect me?' I whispered remembering when I had stumbled alone and helpless into the forest after he had told me that he didn't want me. It had been the worst night of my existence.

'I thought that when I left you might forget me and carry on with your life before I entered it. I was wrong though and you somehow managed to become a vampire. The very thing I was trying so hard to prevent you from becoming. It had been a wasted effort to protect you and if I could go back in time I would'.

'Edward, do you have any idea how I felt?' I asked and his face became pained 'Charlie wanted to send me to hospital! To get therapy! I had no one to go to, no one to talk to because they wouldn't understand. After a year I gave up and tried to commit suicide!' Toward the end I was shouting the words at him. He was truly hurting inside now; I could see it on his face. I felt tears well up in my eyes but of course they couldn't fall. Edward approached me slowly and wound his arms around me. He hugged me tightly whispering apologies in my ear. I hugged him back and tried to force back the sobbing that was taking over my body. Then he kissed the top of my head gently and I froze. From behind me I could hear a loud menacing growl. I looked up to see Lucas snarling violently at Edward and I released his arms that were curled round me. Lucas reached out towards me and pulled me behind his body staring at Edward the whole time. Edwards eyes shifted from me to Lucas for a long second before he finally understood. He almost fell to the floor but had enough strength to keep himself standing. With one pained look at me he sprinted away through the thickness of the trees. Lucas stopped snarling and turned to look at me.

'I'm sorry. He was just so happy to see me after so long' I told Lucas 'please don't go after him. I've caused him enough pain as it is'. His jealousy was really getting out of hand now. Wouldn't he act the same if he was in my position? Lucas studied my face for a minute then relaxed and nodded.

'Fine' he sighed and towed me back towards our home. I glanced back at the trees Edward had ran away to and then turned my attention back to Lucas. I would have to talk to Edward again, somewhere where Lucas won't be able to interrupt us. My curiosity was blazing inside me, I had so many questions I wanted to ask him but that would have to wait till later. I sighed knowing that I would probably have to go behind Lucas' back once again.

**I'm sorry! I know it wasn't that good but it was hard for me to show the pain Edward had been through in just a couple of words. I had writers block for ages. Please R&R I would love some ideas of how this story could progress. =D**


	7. Together now

It had been a long day since I had talked to Edward. When Lucas and I had reached our home we began a massive argument resulting in him stomping out of the house. It was much worse than the other arguments we had had. He usually got very angry but this was past it, we had screamed at each other for two long hours. He was worried about my safety and I had been trying my best to assure him that there was no danger. None of my family had come home from school yet and Lucas hadn't returned so I had the whole house to myself. I was feeling guilty from the fight hoping that we would be able to forget about it and move on as we always had. This was such a different situation from our normal arguments though. Lucas hated having some serious competition even though I had no plans to join with Edward. I had no more feelings towards him like I had sixty years ago. There was only friendship between me and him no matter how much he would wish to change that. Unfortunately Lucas wouldn't be swayed on his decision that Edward would try it on when his back was turned.

I wasn't even sure if I was allowed to see Edward or any of his family again. It was very hard to make sense of the argument that I and Lucas had. Maybe I would need to ask one of my family members to pose as a distraction while I slipped out for a chat with one of the Cullens. That would prove to be extremely difficult with Lucas now watching my every move. I wouldn't be surprised if he was watching me right now just to make sure I wouldn't bolt. The door to my bedroom flung open and Freya danced to the foot of the large bed. She looked around before her eyes rested on me.

'Did you have another fight with Lucas?' she asked like it was a day to day thing. I sighed and turned over on my bed fiddling with a loose thread.

'Yeah. But it's worse than the other ones' I answered staring down miserably. She walked up to me and rubbed my shoulder comfortingly.

'Don't worry about it. You and Lucas always make up after a while. He's probably just feeling a little insecure with your ex being back' she reassured me. Did Freya even know the full story? Did she know all about Edward and his family? I couldn't remember if I had told her. Maybe Lucas or someone else had.

'But what if we don't make up?' I asked taking in a ragged breath 'what if he can't forgive me? What if he leaves?'

'You know he would never do that!' Freya said shocked 'he loves you and it's going to take much more than a stupid argument to break you two up'. I just lay there quietly remembering Lucas' face before he had stormed out of the house. It had been twisted in pain and anger.

'How could you think of something so absurd?' she asked quietly trying to look straight into my eyes.

'I don't know' I whispered quietly suddenly wondering how I had come up with a conclusion like that. Was I afraid that Lucas would do the same thing to me as Edward had? Was this thought making me unsure of my relationship? I felt anger pulse through me. I couldn't think of Lucas like that. I shouldn't. Our relationship was rock solid and no annoying vampire ex was going to change that.

'Is Cynthia back yet?' I asked, turning over to see Freyas face.

'Yeah, she came in same time as I did' Freya replied then added 'she wants to know why you skipped most of school. I'll go get her now'. She walked gracefully out of the door, closing it quietly behind her. I sat up cross-legged on the bed waiting for my favourite sibling. As I had expected the door opened and Cynthia stood there.

'Heya' she said waiting hesitantly in the doorway before walking in 'Freya told me you had an argument. Are you okay?'

'Yeah. I'm fine, I guess' I mumbled.

'So why did you leave school and what's the cause for the argument this time?' she asked curiously watching my face.

'I met Edward at school. We went into the woods to not arouse suspicion and talked. Lucas saw Edward kiss me on the head and got really angry' I said.

'Oh' was all she said before coming down to sit next to me 'well can you blame him? How would you feel if Lucas had an ex and you saw her kissing him? He only acted like any other vampire would'. I thought about this for a couple of seconds. Was I the one being stupid and over reacting? Of course I would feel a little jealous and insecure.

'Your right' I said 'god! I'm such an idiot. Thanks Cynthia'. I smiled at her and stood up.

'I'm going to find Lucas. See ya' I said about to run out of the house but out of the corner of my eye I saw Cynthia stiffen and become perfectly still. Her eyes glazed over and they were unfocused. I sat on the bed next to her and clutched her hand tightly in my hand. I knew exactly what was going on and I couldn't feel sorrier for her. She had a power unlike the rest of our family but it was torture for her. We didn't know how to help her with it so all we could do was stay with her. She could see when people died, past, present and future. She had never seen anyone who she actually knew put it still hurt her more than any of us could ever understand. It had been so long since she had one of these visions so our family had hoped it had stopped. Obviously it hadn't. She gasped loudly before turning her tortured gaze to meet mine.

'Are you okay' I asked worriedly taking in her pained expression. She attempted a smile but it was easy to tell that it was fake.

'I'm fine' she assured me 'not as bad as the other times'. I hugged her closely and she rested her head on me. Her breathing was beginning to slow down now.

'I can stay if you want me to' I offered after a minute of silence. She pulled away from me and stood up.

'No! You need to go and find Lucas. I'm sure he's as upset as you are' she said ordering me to leave. I hugged her one more time and ran out of the house as fast as my legs would take me, eager to find Lucas. I came across his scent whilst passing a broken flower and pursued it further into the forest. After a couple of minutes of running I was beginning to wonder where he had gone. It was much further out than any of us had ever needed to be and I was beginning to get worried. The night was slowly setting in, the sun creeping over the horizon. I passed a steam that I recognized to be the same one I had sat at before speaking to Edward. This was quite close to there house and I was feeling a sudden urge to go see them but I made sure my mind was fixed purely on Lucas. What if he had decided to go and confront the Cullens? This thought made my stomach turn uncomfortably. They would surely fight if Lucas had the chance to. I pushed myself faster than I ever had unable to think what I would do if Lucas got hurt. In the distance I saw the Cullen's house appearing through the trees. _Oh no_, this was bad. The scent suddenly stopped about fifteen meters from the house; I span around trying to pick it back up. It had swerved sharply around heading in a completely different direction. What had Lucas been doing? I followed the scent again and it wasn't long before I saw Lucas sat on a large branch of a tree staring at his hands. I sighed in relief and pulled myself up next to him.

'Hi' he said stiffly not looking up from his hands. I laid my head on his shoulder and stared absent-mindedly at a birds nest high in the tree opposite from us.

'Heya' I said.

'I knew it would hurt you if I went to fight them' he mumbled answering my first unspoken question 'so I turned round and tried to calm myself down'.

'Thank you' I whispered 'i'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about what this was like for you and I know I would have acted in the exact same way. I was too selfish to see your side of it all'. I waited patiently for his answer, hoping he would forgive me. He put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up so he could look into my eyes.

'Bella, you are the most unselfish person I have ever met' he said smiling angelically. I laughed and thought about how very wrong he was. He sighed content and put my head under his chin.

'Is the fight over?' I asked.

'Yeah, it never really had a chance to develop' he replied pulling me closer to him with his arm. It was true; this was a much shorter fight though it had most cause. He tilted my face up to his and kissed me gently on the lips. After a minute of complete bliss he stopped and hugged me close.

'If you're going to see your former family then I would appreciate it if you would follow only a couple of rules' he said, watching me closely for my reaction. I groaned loudly before asking:  
'What rules?'

'Well first of all I would always like someone to be with you when you go see them, preferably more than one person. Secondly if you out hunting with them don't venture out too far and thirdly I don't want them to use their powers on our coven' he said waiting patiently. I thought about this for a moment and then replied.

'What if they can't control their powers?' I asked remembering Alice sometimes had visions without giving herself permission to.

'Well what are their powers?' he asked, curious now.

'Jasper could read and manipulate people's emotions, Alice could have visions of the future and Edward could read minds' I told him. He seemed frustrated that the Cullens had the upper hand in not only numbers but with powers as well.

'We can see them tomorrow if you would like that' he offered after a couple of seconds of deep thought. My eyes lit up and a smile spread widely across my face.

'I would love that' I said hugging him even tighter. Maybe this would turn out okay after all. Even Lucas seemed to be getting over his hatred for them.

**What do you think??? I've finally thought of the main plot for Horizon. Yay! So how should people react? Should I add in a different characters point of view? If yes then who? I'll try and add more of Callum seen as he's hardly ever in it. Sorry you had to wait so long for this. Your reviews are all that's keeping me going so please add more. I don't care if there good or bad – I like constructive criticism =D Oh, and if you have any ideas, any at all, please let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

The school day was going annoyingly slow, I had no lessons with any of my family so nothing interesting went on. I could just imagine Callum performing some hilarious gesture maybe without even meaning to. He'd been so quiet since we had moved to Forks, probably a little stressed by the situation. He was the most childlike out of us all but was the best father figure we could hope for. It was such a strange mixture in a person but we couldn't have hoped for a better vampire father. He would get right on with Emmett and most likely Carlisle as well. I couldn't wait to meet up with the Cullens after school. We had agreed that we would go straight to there's afterwards. In my mind I could picture Esme and Carlisle stood at the door to there home hugging each other. My stomach ached to see them and I was getting more fidgety by the minute. When the bell rang I was in danger of exposing the vampire secret with the speed I left the room with. Thankfully I was able to hold onto a part of my mind which forced me to use common sense. Lucas rapped his arms around my waist when I had left the classroom.

'What's the rush?' he whispered sweetly into my ear. I looked up and him at kissed him gently on the lips.

'You know what' I said as we made our way to our car outside. Freya, Callum and Cynthia were already leaning against the car waiting for us. Two cars down I saw the Cullens get into there car. Only Rosalie and Emmett were missing.

'They told us to follow them' Callum said whilst getting into the front seat of the car. Freya got in the front and Cynthia got into the back with me and Lucas. It was a silent ride as we followed the silver Volvo to the edge of Forks and up a dirt path. I heard Freya gasp quietly as the house came into view. It was truly magnificent, a little different from when I last remembered it.

'You like the structure of the _modern art_?' Callum asked sarcastically in a high pitched voice. Freya slapped him playfully on the arm. We parked next to the garage and got out of the car in swift, graceful movements. Alice was waiting for us and skipped to my side.

'Hi' she chirped happily but I could see a nervous glint in her eyes. Lucas came to the other side of me as we walked up the stone steps to their home. Jasper shot me a friendly smile whilst taking his place next to Alice. Edward did not turn to look at me the whole way. He just walked quietly straight through the front door and stood next to Carlisle and Esme who were waiting for us to arrive.

'Dearest Bella' Esme breathed gliding over to give me a hug 'How have you been?'

'Fine' I replied smiling. Lucas shifted his weight a little knowing this was a lie, I ignored him.

'Bella!' a loud voice boomed from upstairs I recognized as Emmetts. He shot down the stairs with the force of a bullet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucas instinctively tense up for a fight but with some effort relaxed. Emmett ran into me and practically crushed me with a bear hug.

'It's lucky I'm a vampire isn't it?' I said knowing that if I were human right now I would have been crushed to death. He gave a throaty chuckle as Rosalie made her way down the stairs.

'Rosalie' I said nodding as a friendly gesture. She looked up at me and smiled warmly.

'Bella' she nodded back.

'Come, sit with us' Carlisle said waving his hand toward two sofas and three chairs. Jasper, Esme, Alice and Carlisle sat on one sofa while Lucas, Cynthia, Callum, Freya and myself sat on the other one. Rosalie and Emmett occupied the chairs. I looked at Edward but he didn't move from his standing position at the end of the opposite sofa. Callum stood up to speak.

'Thank you for inviting us into your home' he began with a grateful smile 'I'm Callum and this is Freya, Cynthia, Lucas and of course Bella'. He waved his hand at each of us in turn.

'Hello Callum' Carlisle said 'this is my family, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and I'm Carlisle'. He extended out his arm and Callum took it to shake.

'What brought you back to Forks?' Carlisle asked.

'We had just come from Australia because everyone was beginning to get so damn suspicious' Callum told him.

'Yeah, we forgot it was sunny' Freya mumbled. Emmett snorted trying his best to suppress a laugh.

'How can you _forget_ it was sunny?' he asked when he had calmed down a bit. Carlisle shot Emmett a warning look not wanting to offend our family before he even had chance to get to know us.

'Who introduced you to the 'vegetarian' ways for vampires?' he asked obviously curious. I knew it wouldn't be long before he asked this question.

'We didn't think it was fair to kill something we once were. Like when we were human we didn't go around eating little kids' Cynthia said. Carlisle seemed to think about this for a while. I saw Emmett shaking uncontrollably with quiet laughter. I didn't need Edward to tell me that he was laughing at the comparison Cynthia had made. Everyone started talking easily to each other which pleased me. Freya and Esme were talking about modern art in the home, Carlisle talked to Callum about various _diets _for vampires and Cynthia and I talked to Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice about what they'd been up to lately. Lucas was quiet for most of the time only occasionally adding to the convocation. Edward never said a word and spent the whole time deep in thought. I could see that he was listening to everyone's thoughts by the way his eyes where unfocused. Whilst Cynthia was talking about our trip to Rome she cut off mid sentence and became perfectly still. Edward and Jasper both stiffened in shock and also became statues.

'What's going on?' Alice asked worriedly staring at Cynthia. I held Cynthia's hand tightly in my own and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. Why was this happening twice in just two days? It had never been this close together before.

'Don't worry' I told Alice in a slightly pained voice 'it'll pass'. Cynthia gasped out loud with shock covering her face. Jasper looked extremely uncomfortable obviously just feeling what Cynthia had felt.

'Better?' I asked her, never losing contact with her eyes. Before she could answer Edwards spoke.

'What the hell are you?' he spat at Cynthia with a disgusted expression on his face. Of course he would have just seen what Cynthia had. She flinched a little and anger enveloped my body.

'How dare you!' I shouted at him 'get the hell outside now!' I grabbed him by his arm and practically threw him outside. I gave everyone else a warning look to make sure that none of them would follow. On Lucas' face a smug smile began to creep across it. I walked out of the house trying my best to suppress the anger that fired up within me.

'What did you do that for?' I screeched at Edward who was stood at the bottom of the stairs.

'Bella, it's not normal to see dead people' he said, a little afraid at the anger that must have been burning from my eyes.

'So it's completely normal to read minds is it?' I shouted. I couldn't believe he acted this way towards Cynthia.

'More normal than whatever she does' he argued back. I tried to calm myself by taking two deep breaths but it didn't work.

'Edward, she's had to live with this her whole life! You've only seen it once! How do you think you'd feel if you had to live with that power?' I shouted wanting more than anything to hit him. He looked down, pained before speaking.

'I'm sorry Bella' he said a little annoyed 'it just took me off guard'. I lightened up a bit and sighed.

'Just get inside before I decide to rip your head off' I mumbled pointing him towards the door. He walked in without saying a word to our families waiting eyes. Emmett seemed to be shaking with silent laughter for the second time and Lucas was smiling widely.

'Shut up Emmett' Edward mumbled, replying to something Emmet must have said in his mind. Lucas curled his arm around my waist as I sat back down.

'Will someone please tell me what's going on?' Alice asked getting frustrated. Cynthia turned to look at her.

'I see it when people die' she said trying to sound calm 'in the past, present and the future'. Alice gasped a little. I wondered if she had seen the link her and Cynthia had, they both saw visions.

'That's very interesting' Carlisle murmured deep in thought again. Cynthia looked a little embarrassed with all the attention she was getting about her gift. 'How long have you had this power for?' he asked her.

'Ever since I became a vampire' she answered trying to ignore everyone who was staring at her.

'How strange' Carlisle murmured 'vampires are usually given gifts that give them an advantage. Maybe it'll become useful later on'.

**AN- Hello . . . *shy smile*. If any of you are still following this I am so very sorry! I know it's literally been about a year and a half. Most of you have probably moved onto bigger and better things and I hope you guys have continued writing so I guess I'll have to aim to impress a different audience. This is what I wrote before I (died). Currently I've been working on some more serious projects rather than fanfictions but hopefully I'll be able to bring myself to come back here for some leisure writing. My writing has improved so if I do post up another chapter then it should be of better quality but it'll take some time for me to get back in the heads of my characters. Once again, I'm sorry.**


End file.
